geekfeminismwikiaorg-20200214-history
Penguicon
Penguicon is a convention of Science Fiction, Open Source Software, gaming, new media, and every geek interest. In 2014, they had 1,377 atttendeeshttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Penguicon. Women involved Organizers As can be seen on the convention organizer site, a significant percentage of Penguicon organizers are women - they have been the majority on the Convention Committee since 2012. In 2015, they include: * Amanda Long-Adams - Treasurer * Amanda Robinson - Registration * Cylithria Dubois - Hospitality * Lucy Kennedy - Facilities * Christine Bender - Operations * Janet Gocay - Programming Programming staff for 2015 include: * Jessica Roland - Eco Track * Kat McConnell - Costuming Track * Angie Rush - Video Gaming Track * Kristy Currier - Mayhem Track * Heather Gutterman - Action Adventure Track * Jessica Zerwas - After Dark Track * Cassy Sinke - Anime Track Other women in programming staff include: * Judy Foley - Maker Market * Terry Renaud - Charity Drive * Jessica Rapai and Lana Krolikowski - Room Parties Guests of Honor Women Guests of Honor at Penguicon have included: * Charlie Jane Anders, io9 Managing Editor (2015, upcoming) * Jean Owen, of E-Nable the Future (2015, upcoming) * Eva Galperin, of the Electronic Frontier Foundation (2014) * Erika Carlson, co-founder of the Detroit branch of Girl Develop It (2014) * Jane McGonigal, alternate reality game designer (2009) * Lenore Edman, 3d-printing developer (2009) * Tamora Pierce, author (2008) * Christine Peterson, Foresight Nanotech Institute (2007) * Elizabeth Bear, author (2007) * Kristin Looney, game designer (2006) * Allison Frane, game designer (2006) * Sharon Lee author (2006) * Joan D. Vinge, author (2005) Women "Nifty Guests" have included: 2013 * Sarah Elkins, Software Configuration Manager 2009 * Catherine Devlin, Python guru 2008 * Sarah Monette, author * Cherie Priest, author * Lucy Snyder, author * Jennie Breeden, webcomics * Dawn Kuczwara, comedian * Katherine Kline, rocket scientist * Elizabeth Bear, author 2007 * Sarah Monette, author * Cathy Raymond, intellectual property lawyer * Sarah Zettel, author * Gini Judd, blogger 2006 * Cathy Raymond, intellectual property lawyer 2005 * Sandra Brewer, author * Cathy Raymond, intellectual property lawyer * Kathe Koja, author Code of Conduct Penguicon has changed its code of conduct to reflect the consent issues that have caused problems at other conventions, specifically indicating what Penguicon considers harassment, where people can go for help, and what Penguicon staff will do in those cases. This code of conduct is posted on their web site, appeared in their 2014 Souvenir book, and has been referenced multiple times on their official Facebook group. In addition, posters were hung at various high-visibility locations in the hotel during the convention to remind people to "Ask First". Incidents The Open Source Boob Project incident occurred at PenguiCon 2008. According to attendees, it was a small activity that was hardly noticable to most people there. However, there was an enormous reaction on the web, much of which is documented in the aforelinked OSBP page. Category:conferences Category:Science Fiction conventions